deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gustavus Adolphus
Gustavus Adolphus, also known as Gustav Adolf II, or Gustavus Adolphus the Great, was the king of Sweden from 1611 to 1632. Adolphus is best known for ushering in the era of the Swedish Empire and for his innovative military tactics that won him a number of battles in the Thirty Years War and the Polish-Swedish War, earning him the nicknames "The Lion of the North" and later, "The Father of Modern Warfare". Adolphus' innovations included effective used of combined arms tactics, cavalry attacking out from behind a solid pike and musket infantry line supported by light, mobile cannon. Soldiers were given at least basic training with all the weapons of the army- pikemen could aim and fire a musket effectively and musketeers could handle a pike. Cavalry and infantrymen were trained to man artillery, which allowed them to turn captured guns against the enemy. Even artillery crews and infantry were trained in fighting on horseback. With his well-trained army and innovative tactics, Adolphus won several major battles including Brietenfeld and Rain. Adolphus died when he was shot by an enemy musketeer at the Battle of Lutzen in 1632. Battle vs Oda Nobunaga (by SPARTAN 119) Oda Nobunaga: Gustavus Adolphus: Oda Nobunaga's sat on horseback in the middle of an open field, flanked by four samurai on foot armed with Tanegashima muskets and yari. Opposite them, Gustavus Adolphus rode in slowly, followed by two musketeers and two pikemen. The two sides stared each other down for several seconds, until, at the same time, both leaders ordered their men to open fire. Tanegashima and matchlock muskets roared, sending balls of lead flying and filling the air with smoke. A samurai and a Swedish soldier both fell. As Oda's men reloaded, the surviving Swedish soldiers took advantage of their multi-mission training and mounted horses for the Swedish baggage train while Oda's samurai were reloading, dropping their pikes and muskets and replacing them with sabres and pistols. Oda Nobunaga and his samurai, however, were not intimidated. Oda pointed his katana forward and his musketeers, who had just reloaded, to open fire. The volley of fire impacted charging Swedes, blowing one right off his horse. One of Gustavus's Swedes raised his wheellock pistol and fired, scoring a hit on one of Oda's musketeers right to the chest, killing him. The Swedish cavalryman, however, was impaled on samurai's yari. Gustavus himself avoided the samurai pikeman and slashed his throat with his saber , as a second Swedish cavalryman fired his wheellock pistol, killing him with a headshot. . Oda Nobunaga rode out, bajozutsu in hand and shot the last remaining Swede off his horse, before drawing his katana and charging straight at Gustavus. Gustavus, however, raised his wheellock pistol and fired, missing Oda but hitting his horse, killing it with a headshot. Oda rolled as he fell off his horse and turned to Gustavus, to see him charging it him with sabre at the ready. Oda evaded the saber strike and sliced at the horse's neck with his katana. The blow killed Gustavus' mount, causing the Swedish king to fall off his horse, landing on his back. Oda raised his sword high, prepared to thrust downward and finish off the downed Swedish king. However, Oda did not realize that Gustavus had a second wheellock pistol. Gustavus drew his pistol and fired at the opening his Oda's helmet for his face. Blood stained the inside of his helmet as the Japanese daimyo fell to the ground, dead. WINNER: Gustavus Adolphus Expert's Opinion This was a very close match, as both Oda Nobunaga and Gustavus Adolphus were great commanders known for their innovative military tactics, however, Gustavus won this battle because of the superior, multi-mission training of his troops and his superior pistol. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Cesare Borgia (by MilenHD) The battle starts near Vatican City,Gustavus is planning to invade Rome.His camp was not that far away from the city,but in the next moment he saw somebody approaching next to his camp.Gustavus then jumped on his horse and ordered his 4 Swedish musketeers to ready their muskets.On the other side Cesare and 4 Swiss mercenaries are coming closer and closer,until they heard this: BANG! One of the Swedish musket balls just shot the Swiss mercenary in the neck,making fountain of blood. Gustavus:12345 Cesare:1234 Seeing one of his mercenaries is dead Cesare ordered his man to load their arbalests and arquebuses.But seeing Gustavus and his musketeers are coming closer,Cesare screamed "Fuoco"(Fire) and the arquebus balls and bolts flew through the air,cutting down 2 of the Swedish musketeers. Gustavus:123 Cesare:1234 Then,Cesare jumped on his horse and pulls out his falchion,and he charged at Gustavus and his musketeers.But in the next moment one of the muskteers realesed the fuse of his pistol and shot the Swiss in the face,but seconds later he was decapitated by Cesare's falchion. Gustavus:12 Cesare:123 Then,Gustavus ordered to his last musketeer to grab his halberd.Llistening to his leader the musketeer pulls his halberd and engaged duel with Swiss using his bec de corbin.Both were blocking and ducting every strike,until the Swiss was stabbed twice in the leg and then in the neck.Seeing he killed it,in the next moment another guard appeared and smacked his unarmored head with his bec de corbin. Gustavus:1 Cesare:12 "Per batterlo"(we defeated him) spoke Cesare arrogantly. But in the next moment a massenger appeared and spoke this: "Cesare,padre inteso che lotta vengono inviati a guardia questi agro"(Cesare,you're father understood that struggle in this fight and he is sending the guards to help you) spoke the messenger. Gustavus,approached even closer and he decapitated the mecenary with his schiovona and then he turned at Cesare,and charged with his horse at him. Gustavus:1 Cesare:1 In the next moment Cesare spoke in anger to the messenger. "No,no,non ho bisogno di guadie"(No,no,I do not need guards) Then,Cesare turned and saw Gustavus charging with his schiavona and Cesare stroke with his falchion knocking Gustavus down,but Gustavus got up and smacked with his schiavona at Cesare's chest so hard,that he knocked him down.Then both leaders began to duel.First,Gustavus stroke severall times Cesare at the chest,while Cesare's shorter falchion doesn't even managed to hit Gustavus.The Cesare got way too angry and pushed the Messenger at Gustavus and he ran into Gustavus only to get stab by the schiavona,then Gustavus charged at Cesare and pushed him down and he stabbed Cesare in the neck. Gustavus:1 Cesare: Seeing,that Cesare is dead Gustavus raised his schiavona and shouted "Sverige lever i mitt hjärta"(Sweden live in my heart) and he walked away with his horse. Expert's Opinion Now,Gustavus won because his troops were better trained then Cesare's mercenaries,and he was both more cool head and better and smarter tactician.In terms of weapons both were even,but in terms of x-factors Gustavus won the most important ones. To see the original battle,weapons and votes,click here Category:Real Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Scandinavian Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors